A Strategic Plan developed for Brown University in 1996 identified as a top priority the establishment of an integrated and interdisciplinary program in genetics. In response to this mandate the Division of Biology and Medicine in 1999 initiated the creation of an interdepartmental Center for Genetics and Genomics, whose mission will be to spearhead research in contemporary molecular genetics and to coordinate multi-disciplinary approaches in molecular genetics with programs in clinical and human genetics at affiliated hospitals. These very real needs at Brown University coincide perfectly with the programmatic goals of the Centers of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) Program. The cornerstone of this application is therefore to use COBRE funding as the seed for the nascent Center for Genetics and Genomics. An Executive Committee charged with the development of the Center identified two areas of critical need: the establishment of infrastructure in the form of core facilities, and the support of junior faculty research. It is therefore proposed to establish two new cores in mouse transgenics and flow cytometry and to upgrade an existing confocal imaging core, and to establish five interdisciplinary research projects to disperse seed money to junior investigators. The cores will provide access to major new technologies and equipment currently not available in the state of Rhode Island. The research projects, in addition to providing direct funding for individual investigators, will be configured specifically to foster mentoring of junior faculty and to provide a stimulating and interdisciplinary research environment. The administrative core will oversee a competitive postdoctoral fellowship program, an invitational seminar series, a bi-weekly intramural research forum, and an annual retreat.